1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing system, a portable electronic device constituting the printing system, a method of controlling the electronic device, a Web server constituting the printing system, and a method of controlling the Web server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of digital content may be stored in a Web server. Digital content that has been stored in the Web server can be viewed using not only a personal computer but also a portable electronic device such as a cellular telephone.
Since a portable electronic device is comparatively easy to carry about, digital content that has been stored in the Web server can be viewed even when one is on the road. A device such as a printer, however, is not especially designed with portability in mind and not much thought has been given to using a printer to print digital content when one is on the road.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to so arrange it that digital content that has been stored in a Web server can be printed even when one is on the road.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the foregoing object is attained by providing a printing system comprising a Web server storing digital content, a portable electronic device and a printing terminal that are capable of communicating with one another.
The portable electronic device includes a designating device for designating the number of prints and digital content, which has subject matter desired to be printed, from among the digital content that has been stored in the Web server; an input device for inputting information relating to a receiving location where a printout of the subject matter will be received; and a first transmitting device for transmitting an order-information file including data representing the number of prints and identification data, which identifies the digital content that has been designated by the designating device, and information relating to the receiving location input from the input device, to the Web server in a form associated with each other.
The Web server includes a retrieval device (retrieval means) for retrieving digital content, which has the subject matter desired to be printed, from the digital content that has been stored in the Web server, based upon the identification data transmitted from the first transmitting device of the portable electronic device; and a second transmitting device for transmitting the order-information file and digital content, which has been retrieved by the retrieval device, to the printing terminal placed at a location specified by information relating to the receiving location transmitted from the first transmitting device of the portable electronic device.
The printing terminal has a printer for printing subject matter represented by digital content that has been transmitted from the second transmitting device of the Web server, the number of prints represented by data of the number of prints.
The portable electronic device, Web server and printing terminal may each be constructed in stand-alone fashion.
A second embodiment of the present invention also provides an operation control method suited to the above-described portable electronic device. Specifically, the method comprises the steps of designating the number of prints and digital content, which has subject matter desired to be printed, from among digital content that has been stored in a Web server; inputting information relating to a receiving location where a printout of the subject matter will be received; and transmitting an order-information file including data representing the number of prints and identification data, which identifies the digital content that has been designated, and information relating to the receiving location that has been input, to the Web server in a form associated with each other.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an operation control method suited to the above-described Web server. Specifically, the method comprises the steps of retrieving digital content, which has subject matter desired to be printed, from digital content that has been stored in the Web server, based upon identification data, which is included an order-information file, identifying the digital content, which has the subject matter desired to be printed, from among digital content that has been stored in the Web server, the identification data being transmitted from a portable electronic device; and transmitting the order-information file and digital content that has been retrieved to a printing terminal placed at a location specified by information relating to a receiving location transmitted from the portable electronic device.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, the portable electronic device is used to designate the number of prints and digital content, which has subject matter desired to be printed, from among digital content (image data and text data, etc.) that has been stored in the Web server. Information relating to a location for receiving prints is entered. (The location may be one that is uniquely determined, such as a specific store name, or a general designation (a plurality of locations) such as a convenience store, supermarket or station.) An order-information file including data representing the number of prints and identification data of the designated digital content, and the entered information relating to the receiving location are transmitted from the portable electronic device to the Web server in a form associated with each other.
Upon receiving the digital-content identification data included in the order-information file and the information relating to the receiving location transmitted from the portable electronic device, the Web server retrieves the digital content, which has been stored in the Web server, based upon the digital-content identification data. The order-information file and retrieved digital content is transmitted from the Web server to the printing terminal.
The printing terminal receives the digital content transmitted from the Web server and prints the subject matter represented by the received digital content, the number of prints represented by data of the number of prints.
By using a printing terminal placed at any of a variety of locations, the user of the portable electronic device can print digital content, which has been stored in the Web server, even if a printer is not readily available, as when the user is on the road.
The Web server may further include a generating device for generating an order ID in response to receipt of the digital-content identification data and information relating to the receiving location transmitted from the first transmitting device of the portable electronic device; and a third transmitting device for transmitting the order ID, which has been generated by the generating device, to the portable electronic device and printing terminal. Further, digital content retrieved by the retrieval device and identification data identifying the portable electronic device transmitted from the first transmitting device of the portable electronic device are transmitted, in a form associated with each other, to the printing terminal placed at a location specified by information relating to the receiving location.
In this case, the portable electronic device further includes a fourth transmitting device for transmitting the order ID, which has been transmitted from the third transmitting device of the Web server, to the printing terminal.
Furthermore, the printing terminal further includes a determination device (determination means) for determining whether the order ID transmitted from the third transmitting device of the Web server and the order ID transmitted from the fourth transmitting device of the portable electronic device match; and a device (means) for controlling the printer so as to execute printing in accordance with a determination by the determination device to the effect that the order IDs match.
It is determined whether the order IDs match. If they do not match, printing by the printer is inhibited. Thus, printing can be executed only when an authorized user requests printing.
As mentioned above, the information relating to the receiving location entered from the input device of the portable electronic device may indicate a receiving location that is decided uniquely.
Further, information relating to the receiving location entered from the input device of the portable electronic device may indicate a plurality of receiving locations. In this case, the Web server includes a generating device (generating means) for generating an order ID in response to receipt of the digital-content identification data and information relating to the receiving location transmitted from the first transmitting device of the portable electronic device; and a fifth transmitting device for transmitting the order ID, which has been generated by the generating device, to the portable electronic device and printing terminal.
The portable electronic device further includes a sixth transmitting device for transmitting the order ID, which has been transmitted from the fifth transmitting device of the Web server, to the printing terminal.
The printing terminal further includes a determination device (determination means) for determining whether the order ID transmitted from the sixth transmitting device of the portable electronic device and the order ID transmitted from the fifth transmitting device of the Web server match. The second transmitting device of the Web server would transmit the digital content to the printing terminal in accordance with a determination by the determination device to the effect that the order IDs match.
Thus, even if a plurality of locations are designated as receiving locations, a printout can be received at any location among the plurality of designated locations. For example, if a convenience store is merely designated as the receiving location, then a printout can be received at any convenience store on the road; it is not necessary to find a specific store. This arrangement is particularly useful when the user does not know where a printing terminal is located.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.